7kppfandomcom-20200215-history
A Sheltered Princess
A Daughter's Duty The foremost duty of all the daughters of the royal house of Arland is to marry for the benefit of their nation. As such you have been training for this day since you were born. As one of your nation's delegates you know it is your every duty and expectation that you will secure a marriage and alliance that benefits your nation. You can only hope you succeed even half as well in living up to your duties as your sister did in living up to hers. Stats The hardest background to unlock due to many restrictions, such as being unable to have warfare knowledge, street smarts knowledge, self defense, courage, cunning, manipulation, or a cynical, ambitious, or overt personality. The princess has to have Arland court approval, she needs to specialize in etiquette and automatically has a dependent personality as well. She must also wait to be introduced to her maids. Upon creation, the princess will gain etiquette (+35) and some knowledge on politics and people (+15 each). Because of her upbringing, she will be traditional and very dependent. She will start off with 100 Gold. Family The princess has an older sibling, Constance, and a younger brother, the unnamed Crown Prince of Arland. Her father is the King while her mother is the Queen. Past The Princess has an inferiority complex in regards to her sister, believing she would not even meet half the standards that her older sister had set during the last Summit. Emmett Personal Affairs Week 1 Welcome Feast Convo The princess noted that most of the delegates from Arland are from minor houses. She thinks her father was probably doing his best to increase her own chances of making a favorable match. Matchmaker's interview Goal One of the princess's possible motivations during the Summit is to advance the cause and welfare of her nation, Arland, as much as possible. This can be achieved through alliances, marriage and negotiation. It is most important that Arland's particular issue is successfully resolved. Dates During Clarmont's date, the princess revealed about her past During Zarad's date, it was revealed Constance is not in any immediate danger. During Emmett's date, the princess noticed that Emmett had changed a lot, as if he was a different person. During Jarrod's date, the princess found Jarrod dangerous. Constance's letter - Inconstancies? The Princess received the most baffling of letters from her older sister Constance. Not only is she involved in some sort of unhappy intrigue, but she urges the princess to abandon her duty to Arland and use the opportunity presented by the Summit to pursue her own path and happiness. This sounds nothing like the sister the princess used to know. The princess can't even begin to fathom what to think. Week 2 Dates During her dessert dinner with Avalie, Avalie shows her concern about the Princess coping with the Summit. A Sister's Fears The princess finds Zarad and anxiously asks him about her sister. She gathered her courage and asked Prince Zarad about her sister. She didn't learn much, but enough to believe she is well and truly miserable. The princess has no idea what to do. Should she follow her advice to follow her heart? Or follow the path she has been raised to walk on since she was born? And is there anything she can do to help her sister? Week 3 Debate During a conversation between an Arland delegate and a Wellin delegate, the princess found herself stuck in their debate. Wellin Delegate: "What about you, your highness? I'm sure you are a good girl of sense who agrees with me." Arland Delegate: "Of course our princess is a good, noble example of womanhood! And she knows better than anyone the importance of doing her duty. Who knows what god-forsaken place her duty might take her. Just think of her sister, with those...those immoral, greedy...people." Wellin Delegate: "But surely she would prefer to marry someone more...more like herself. Why, I can't see why shouldn't be happy to marry our Prince and come to Wellin. Much better to have a proper, dutiful bride from the right kind of people as our future queen." Dutiful Conversation Still confused about her sister's letter, the princess talked with Emmett about duty. She didn't manage to get any more answers, however she felt like she was going to have to come to some sort of conclusion soon. Dates During her date with Emmett, Emmett reassured the princess about her happiness. During her date with Lyon, the princess expressed her love for books. During her date with Clarmont, he wished the princess would stop underestimating herself. The princess also expressed that there aren't many nice princes around when Clarmont asked if she has to marry a prince. During her date with Ana, the princess was jealous of Ana's bravery and courage. During her date with Hamin, he joked about the Arland countrymen trying to rescue the princess away from him. During Lisle's date, the both of them brought up a point they are very familiar with - duty. During her date with Zarad, he revealed a story from her past. "Once upon a time there was a Princess, who lived high in a tower, kept far from the world.But this made the princess sad and lonely. She would spend many hours looking outside the windows of her room, wondering what it would be like to live outside her castle.This Princess had a kind older sister, who decided if she couldn't bring the young princess to the outside, she would bring the outside to the Princess.Her older sister had the most beautiful song bird that could be found brought to the Castle and gave it to her younger sister to keep her company. At first, the Princess was thrilled with her new companion. But the beautiful songbird was as unhappy in the tower as the Princess.Every night it sat in its cage and sang a song more heartbreaking every night. Finally, the little Princess gathered her courage and opened the bird's cage and let it fly free out of the window.Her sister, having found out what the Princess had done, asked her if she wasn't sad about it."The little princess said no. That she was happy knowing that somewhere the bird was singing happily and flying wherever it wanted. Trivia * Since the Arland Royal House has married daughters everywhere of importance, Arland MC is related in someway to just about everyone. For example, Cordelia is her cousin. See Also Gallery Feel free to upload your princesses here! Zelcher Arland Princess.jpg Category:Characters Category:Delegates Category:Arland Category:Origins Category:Ladies